RPtroll and Bloodkplzthxlol
These two are noted for being brothers (or possibly even the same person) who both have been noted for spamming or otherwise damaging the community. Bloodkplzthxlol Bloodkplzthxlol is a sporumer who started many Flame Wars over generally stupid stuff such as reviews. He's not generally liked because of his overly harsh reviews and his habit of flaming reviewers that don't give nothing but perfect scores to his adventures. As of now his antics only gives lulz to other Sporumers that inhabit adventure corner. In one case of this, he has accused regular forumers of scaring off new members in one thread, resulting in many people coming against him in it. Bloodkplzthxlol is brother to Rptroll, and many consider the two to actually be the same person. Seen admiting it here. You see, Bloodkplzthxlol made a mediocre adventure, and when people reviewed it and told him it wasn't as good, Bloodkplzthxlol decided to use his alt/brother, RPtroll, who had previously spammed a little, to promote his adventure. People would play both Bloodkplzthxlol's adventure and RPtroll's adventure, and since RPtroll's adventure was horrible, they were forced to say Bloodkplzthxlol's was better. However, when RPtroll was about to be permabanned, Bloodkplzthxlol claimed that banning his brother would ban him as well, and that he was innocent. There is large amounts of evidence that Bloodkplzthxlol and RPtroll are really just the same person, or that Bloodkplzthxlol used his brothers account some of the time. First, there was the promotion of Bloodkplzthxlol's adventure so soon after people gave it bad reviews. Also, although he claims RPtroll is just a little kid, later, RPtroll demonstrated knowledge of viruses and clever trolling tactics that were advanced for his age. Bloodkplzthxlol has denied strongly that they are the same person, however, few believe him as the "My Brother did it!" trick is frequently used by trolls such as YaDigIt to get out of trouble. RPTroll RPtroll initally joined many RPs playing as a character called SUPERKNIGHT, which he godmodded the RPs in all caps with. Some RPs, like Neo-Terra, managed to ignore him, while others, like the Knights of Lusum, were destroyed by his spam. He then moved on to Feedback, where he wanted Maxis to make Spore super-easy in his thread OMFG IM TOO WEAK IN SPORE GA HELP! THIS IS NO GOOD! BUFF ALL CLASSES AND NEW SUPER WEPS! RPtroll shut down briefly, until his brother/alt requested that he make people support his adventure. RPtroll then spammed whole pages of the Roleplay section with "PR0V3 MY BR0 R0NG!" , in which he asked Sporumers to compare Blood's mediocre adventure with RPtrolls "Great Greet Adventure", AKA the worst Adventure of all time that starred Boss Ape. In order to hype his adventure, RPtroll then made the "Great Greet Roleplay" and a thread about what made adventures good in his eyes. 500501149048.png|Boss Ape World's Best Boss.jpg|Boss Ape is nowhere close to this. Later, RPtroll returned to the Sporum several months after being banned, this time with smarter trolling tactics than before. He claimed Blood had gone to college and put him in charge of the account. RPtroll made borderline spam threads that managed to stay on-topic enough to avoid getting locked. However, his main thread, the Boss Ape rap, was locked. Many people, like Spinus fed him, giving him satisfaction as he continued his trolling. He made polls which he switched around to make the results favor him, and tried to promote his combat>story philosophy. He made his own wiki out of protest of the Sporum wiki telling the truth, and then used it to flame Rebecca1208. Finally, on 20 March 2011, RPtroll was permabanned for posting a link to a virus. New users such as RoleplayTroll and RPtroll2 have impersonated him to spam. The Second Comming of Rptroll I, bloodkplzthxlol, has returned, and bring with me shitty creations that I will fap all over, and start blatantly attention whoring. Gone are the little amount of fun left in spore and in are the stupid threads that I make. Many complain that Spore is dying, but I am the force here to fuck it all up. I shall be debuting with my truest of mater pieces, and a new generation of attention whoring will come soon. Category:Spammers Category:Flamerz Category:The Book of Sporum